Harry Cédric Ron Seamus Draco fameux mélange !
by Niarkadi
Summary: Je l'ai classé dans HPCD/ HPRW/ RWSF/ SFDM/ HPDM/ HPSF/ RWCD/ ... mais il y aura d'autre couples avec les personnages principaux qui se feront et se déferont. L'histoire est un OS monde alternatif du tome la coupe de feu. Bonne lecture ! Attention YAOI
1. Tentation

Title: **Harry Cédric Ron Seamus Draco fameux mélange !**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Niarkadi  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 04-16-08, Updated: 10-11-08  
Chapters: 2, Words: 4,323

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ron et Harry**

* * *

**Auteur**: Niarkadi

**Titre**: Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory

LES PESONNAGES SONT LA PROPRIETE DE JK. ROWLING que je respecte énormément, cette histoire n'a pas été créé dans le but de nuire aux possesseurs de droits sur Harry Potter.

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire parle de relations entre hommes, homophobes passez votre chemin. Attention lemon, rating M.

Vous ne devriez pas être déçu de la fin ;)

Dans ce monde alternatif se situant au quatrième tome des aventures de notre sorcier préféré, nous avons Quatre personnages qui vont s'aimer, sans présenter les couples nous aurons dans l'ordre alphabétique Cédric, Draco, Harry, Ron et Seamus.

Ici Draco ne déteste pas Harry, ils ne se sont simplement jamais connu assez jusqu'à présent pour connaître leurs différences et leurs points communs. Peut être ici que des couples improbables vont se former.

Quand deux hommes s'aiment il faut le voir comme deux être humains qui s'aiment...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Tentation**

_Dans un futur proche :_

« Cédric, Cédric il faut fuir, s'en aller avant la fin de ce maudit tournois. Nous serions tellement plus heureux tous les deux sans nous préoccuper de cette troisième épreuve dangereuse. Viens avec moi, laissons les organisateurs comme Croupton et Verpey qui ne reculent devant rien pour se faire bien voir du gouvernement ... y compris laisser quatre adolescents risquer leurs vie.

-Harry, tu es adorable et tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Mais oublies cette idée, nous ne pouvons pas briser un contrat magique scellé avec la coupe de feu. Tu ignores donc les effets qu'impliqueraient ce geste ? Non... Finissons ce challenge et après nous déciderons où aller tous les deux.

-Cédric, on ne peut rester, je fais des sortes de ... rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars et je te vois mort Ced, MORT ! Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai peur de continuer à faire semblant que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Je me fous que tu ai baisé avec d'autres mecs de l'école. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ton avenir, ... notre avenir. Pourquoi ne pas s'enfuir ensemble, faire un voyage et se laisser le temps de s'aimer avant d'affronter la réalité qui nous attend ?

Cédric plissa les yeux comme pour sembler déceler la part d'angoisse qui envahissait son ami. Il réfléchit un moment avant d'ajouter :

-Harry je ne peux te suivre, toi tu es célèbre dans le monde entier. Où que tu ailles les gens te reconnaîtront et t'accorderont ce que tu désires. Mais moi je n'aurais jamais ce luxe d'aller rencontrer d'autres gens et de leurs quémander de l'aide qu'ils me refuseront. Je ne possède pas beaucoup d'or et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps pour payer la nourriture, le loyer, les taxes etc. Attendons la fin du tournois et ensuite je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement. »

_Revenons avant la première épreuve du tournoi._

Quand Harry apprit en quoi consistait la première manche il savait immédiatement qu'il devait prévenir Cédric le beau jeune homme de Poufsouffle qui le faisait baver. Comme le disait son ami Ron « Troooooooop bô ! » avec un léger filet de salive qui lui coulait le long du coin de sa lèvre droite. Ron fantasmait autant sur Cédric que Harry et bien d'autres homo de l'école.

Des philtres d'amour lui étaient souvent versés dans son jus de citrouille mais comme le beau Cédric buvait également de l'alcool les effets du philtre (parfois même des philtres) se trouvaient annihilés.

Ron et Harry savaient cela car une fois ils avaient essayé d'en fabriquer une (malgré les milles et une plaintes de leur autre « amie » Hermione) mais leur plan échoua lamentablement après le verre de whisky que s'enfila le beau jeune homme. A se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès !

Tous deux réfléchissaient dans leur chambre entre ami sans s'occuper des oreilles attentives de leur voisin Seamus. Quand ils palabrèrent d'une nouvelle stratégie pour piéger Diggory, Seamus entra dans une colère noire digne d'un irlandais et insulta Ron de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venait en tête. Ledit Ron s'en rappela les trois jours suivant en boudant Seamus et évidemment Hermione fourra son nez dans les plans de ses meilleurs amis et fit tout échouer.

Le lendemain elle harcela Harry pour le tournois, après tout il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre et pire, il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Cédric. Il fallait le trouver au plus vite et ensuite il déciderait d'un moyen de combattre le dragon. Aie !

Trouver Cédric n'était pas difficile, il suffisait simplement de suivre le flot des groupes de filles niaises pouffant de rire sans raisons. Elles se rendaient toujours vers le beau Golden-boy, et Potter vit juste car après la poursuite d'un groupe de cinq filles il aperçu le jeune homme assit sur un banc de pierre (trop mignon) avec ses copains (Pourquoi monde cruel ?). Il enjamba la fillette tapis dans le buisson devant lui, saisissant son courage à deux mains pour arpenter le chemin menant à son copain (si seulement il pouvait être son petit copain).

La distance qui séparait les deux champions s'amenuisait cependant, l'un d'eux cru que l'effet inverse se produisait, le temps s'étira en éternité, son cœur s'arrêta de battre durant cet instant et finalement ...

Cédric posa son regard sur Potter évaluant sa possible requête (selon lui ce ne pouvait être qu'une réclamation sur les badges Vive Cédric ! A bas Potter !). Il se releva du paisible banc de pierre pour approcher Harry et lui expliquer qu'il n'était en rien responsable de la fabrication et la distribution des artefacts maudits.

Harry le voyait arriver à sa hauteur mais là problème ! Ses mots se perdirent surement dû à un dysfonctionnement des voies nerveuses reliant le cortex aux cordes vocales, son cœur pour une raison inconnue (mon œil) s'emballait et ses extrémités (doigts, mains, bras, jambes...) tremblaient à qui mieux mieux. Il respira une fois. Il respira une seconde fois et articula avec difficultés :

« Salut Cédric je voulais te prévenir pour la première épreuve on doit passer devant un dragon. » Il avait réussit une phrase contenant les informations essentielles qu'il venait apporter. Une phrase parfaite, sujet, verbe, complément.

Pris au dépourvu le beau Cédric ne demanda que de quelle manière il pouvait le remercier.

Harry, qui ne tourna pas 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche, échappa sans le vouloir : « Un gros câlin ! » et se mit à rigoler afin de cacher sa gêne. Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée se sentit très gêné lui aussi et rejoignit ses copains rouge de honte et de colère envers lui. De plus il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre.

Ron l'attendait de l'autre côté du couloir et foudroya son ami d'un regard empli de reproches signifiant « t'as pas saisi ta chance mon potes, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ? » Il plaqua Harry contre le mur de pierre, le fixa de ses deux pupilles assassines et soupira un grand coup.

Le pauvre petit Potter resta seul le reste de la journée et mit à profit ce temps libre pour réfléchir à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il commençait à se diriger vers la bibliothèque quand un drôle d'oiseau blond sur un arbre perché lui tint à peu près ce langage : « Bonjour Maître Potter, que vous êtes joli, que vous me semblez beau ... » Malefoy cherchait un partenaire de baise comme d'habitude. Cette fois Harry n'avait pas du tout la tête à cela surtout après le bide avec Cédric.

Et d'ailleurs il en voulait toujours à Draco pour s'être venger (en distribuant les badges ensorcelés anti-Potter) du lapin qu'il lui avait volontairement posé.

Furieux Draco tenta de lui jeter un sort par derrière mais il fut arrêté par un Maugrey Fol'oeil visiblement enragé qui le transforma en petite fouine faisant des bonds.

Harry se retourna pour apprécier le spectacle qui prit fin lorsque la troupe d'élèves réunis pour apprécier la punition publique n'attire trop l'attention de la vieille Mac Gonagall qui fit immédiatement cesser le supplice de Dray.

Maugrey se fit remonter les bretelles avant de saisir l'épaule de Harry (qui se sentit nettement mal à l'aise après sa démonstration avec Malefoy, Pardon : la fouine blonde ). Il le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau afin de lui demander ce qu'il prévoyait pour le dragon. Pourquoi ce prof était toujours au courant de tout, pire que Dumbledore.

La question ne manqua pas de surprendre le jeune Potter qui n'osait pas annoncer de but en blanc qu'il se foutait de perdre le tournois auquel il ne s'était jamais inscrit et que de ce fait il ne se creusait pas la tête avec ça. Pire, il préférait largement parlé stratégie de drague avec son meilleur ami.

Ainsi le jeune brun qui prévoyait une engueulade force 8/10 s'étonna de l'aide bienvenue de ce (son) professeur.

L'ex-auror parla avec lui durant près d'une heure au bout de laquelle il s'était décider d'utiliser un balais magique (le sien) qu'il amènerait dans l'arène par le sort d'attraction. Pour cela il demanderait (imposerait) à Hermione de l'aider à apprendre ce sortilège avant l'épreuve. Il remercia son enseignant et changea d'itinéraire pour retrouver ses meilleurs amis dans la salle commune.

La grosse dame lui fit une énième chanson d'opérette de sa composition. Trois longues minutes s'écoulèrent, les notes de plus en plus fausses (on se demandait quel tableau avait eu la brillante idée de lui fournir un violon) et sa voix mal placée eurent pour effet de dévaster les tympans de notre héros, il pu accéder à sa chambre après avoir donné le beau mot de passe : _Crekraturr_ ( allez savoir ce que ça veut dire ? ).

Ron attendait patiemment sur son lit le retour de son ami. Son regard se faisait impatient et ses doigts mêlés ne trompaient pas ceux qui le connaissait. La rage de l'après-midi s'en était allé.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de Cédric, son visage, ses habits, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses muscles, sa peau glabre, son odeur, sa voix, son nez, sa vie, sa maison, ses parents, son hypothétique futur avec l'un d'eux … … ...

Quand le jour déclina ils se rendirent ensemble à la salle à manger grandiose de Poudlard. Ils croisèrent l'objet de leur convoitise dans les escaliers qui leur présenta son plus beau sourire. Ravageant un à un le cœur des Gryffondors qui le mataient plus ou moins discrètement.

Ceci provoqua immédiatement l'emmêlement de leurs pieds et il y eut une cascade de Ron et Harry jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Seamus les croisa mort de rire et ce rire mit Ron de mauvaise humeur. (encore une fois)

Ils mangèrent rapidement ne supportant pas les moqueries de leurs camarades sur l'accident des escaliers :

- Ron, le prévint Dean, attention en prenant ton dessert, j'aimerais en manger mais pas en recevoir sur la tête !

- Harry, ajouta Hermione, fais-moi plaisir quand tu monteras dans la salle commune ne tombe pas arrivé en haut, en tant que amie je devrais te ramasser. Beurk !

- Ron, déclara solennellement Seamus, si t'as besoin d'aide pour marcher, tu peux compter sur moi, on peut même se relayer avec Dean.

- Harry, enchaina irrémédiablement Fred, je sais que t'aime mon frère, mais de la à te trouver toujours dessus.

(...)

Bref les deux acolytes en avait ras le bol d'entendre ce même genre de phrases. Quand il s'allongèrent sur leur lit, mettant leurs diverses couches de vêtements à terre, Seamus se faufila sous sa couette bizarrement penché. Sûrement un mal de ventre avec tout ce que Poudlard offrait de bon.

La nuit passa sans qu'aucun Gryffondor ne se rappelle de son rêve une fois éveillé. La journée débuta par la bise de Seamus fou de joie. ( allez savoir comment évolue le caractère des irlandais ! ) Il se joignit à Ron et Harry pour prendre le breakfast œufs, bacon, thé, biscotte confiture... et tous trois passèrent leur matinée à discuter de la stratégie de Harry qui devait prendre des cours avec Hermione après le déjeuner.

Mac Gonagall avait arrangé l'emploi du temps de l'élève Potter afin qu'il ai un minimum de cours afin de préparer ses épreuves. ( brave dame ) Même si lui préférait être dans sa chambre à écouter le dernier tube des Joe's rocks son groupe de musique sorcier préféré.

Comme promis après le déjeuner Hermione le rejoignit près du lac pour l'entrainement. Cet après-midi fut une abomination, les sarcasmes et conseils de Granger l'énervèrent au plus haut point et il se jura ne jamais plus lui demander de l'aide ( jusqu'à la prochaine fois ). Ron avait eut cours et ne pu voir Harry que tard, quand la lune remplaça le soleil. Ron rassura son meilleur ami lui disant que si aujourd'hui il arrivait à déplacer une feuille de 5 millimètres demain il pourrait faire voler son balai sur des kilomètres ( puisse-t-il avoir raison ).

OoOoOoOo

Dans la vie d'un homosexuel deux choses sont importantes : le physique et le plaisir. N'ayant jamais pu assouvir leur désir sur Cédric, Ron et Harry avaient entreprit de s'envoyer mutuellement en l'air juste pour le plaisir sans réel amour. Ils prirent la chambre commune pendant une unique heure et en repartirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Seamus les surprit pendant l'acte, mais cela ne les gêna nullement et ils continuèrent mine de rien.

Quand ils eurent finit l'acte, Ron vit Seamus rouge tomate ( tomate mûre ) qui fonça sur lui. ( aïe ! ).

Le jeune homme fou de rage plaqua Ron contre la porte de la chambre, le gifla... pleura... et repartit sans ajouter mot.

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi cette attitude l'avait plus profondément blessé qu'une simple gifle, il se sentait mal, quelque chose en lui matraquait son cœur. Il ne saurait pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine de se rhabillé plus que son caleçon et ouvrit la porte qui s'était close.

Derrière elle des sanglots étouffés retentissaient :

-Ron pourquoi tu as fait ça avec Rry ? Tu aurais pu me le demander. Imbécile !

-Seamus je ne savais pas que tu était attiré par les hommes. Comment voulais-tu que je te demande un truc pareil ?

-Ron... Je...T'...Aime...Enfin je crois...Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire...Mais...

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Les yeux de Seamus pétillèrent de joie, il allait répondre quand Harry répondit oui à sa place et serra Ron et Seamus dans ses bras en les embrassant généreusement.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre !

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez cette hitoire qui a été légèrement remodelée.**

**Biz à tous et toutes et merci pour les futurs reviews … soyez sympas ^^**


	2. Facilité

**Chapitre 2 : Facilité**

La journée s'acheva loin du tumulte de la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans la chambre que partageaient Ron, Harry et Seamus.

La soirée à trois démarra par un jeu de strip poker. Pour cela ils avaient revêtu tout les habits disponibles, afin de prolonger la durée de vie du jeu. Les premières parties furent perdues par Seamus qui apprenait à jouer. Cependant celui-ci ne se défit que de sa robe de sorcier hivernale, son écharpe, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Harry s'engagea dans une lourde suite de défaite tandis que Ron, le stratège de la bande ne laissa pas un vêtement jusqu'à ce que Seamus perde son slip rouge.

Selon un accord qu'ils trouvèrent pour mettre Ron en petite tenue, ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans de multiples paris qui augmenteraient au fur et à mesure des pertes de jeu. Harry rejoignit Seamus dans sa nudité après la première défaite du rouquin.

Au tour suivant ce fut un regard séducteur de Seam qui déstabilisa Weasley pendant plusieurs tours lui faisant ainsi perdre les quelques couches de robes de sorcier.

Quand Harry conclu définitivement avoir perdu la partie après avoir subi de multiples gages ( jouer les jambes écartée, puis debout les bras et jambes écartées, se peindre le corps en bleu, …) et ne laissant qu'à son meilleur ami son string panthère.

Afin de se récompenser le vainqueur comme il se devait, une lueur complice dans les yeux, Harry et Seamus se jetèrent sur leur victime, lui dévoilant enfin son anatomie intime. Seamus félicita généreusement ses amis en les couvrant de baisers. Un beau ménage à trois quoi.

Durant la nuit qui suivit Harry se réveilla à cause du bruit mystérieux que faisait le lit de l'irlandais, il se promit d'en parler à Ron à son réveil. Mais le matin effaça aussi bien ses rêves que sa promesse.

Laissant derrière lui un couple nouvellement formé qui venait de passer une nuit endiablée, il fit sa toilette dans un calme presque inhabituel (ayant toujours un ami qui partageait sa salle de bain).

OoOoOoO

Ils descendirent ensemble manger dans la grande salle puis filèrent à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal assuré par Maugrey.

La leçon fut un supplice au propre comme au figuré. Peu d'élèves, pour ne pas dire aucun, apprécièrent de s'être fait torturé par un sort cuisant avant de s'exercer au contre-sort sur le camarade défiguré.

Le fait de ne pas éviter ce sort entrainait un horrible sentiment de brûler et créait d'énormes renflement post-traumatiques douloureux et un peu trop persistant à leur goût.

La récréation se consacra une fois de plus à Cédric. Seam avoua lui aussi avoir testé un philtre d'amour sur le jeune sorcier, mais aussi avoir échoué lamentablement.

Comme parler du loup lui fait pointer le bout de la queue, ils virent Cédric (suivi de ses admiratrices pouffantes de rire) venant les saluer pour leur demander un mouchoir.

Tous sortirent un tissu de leur poche : celui de Ron paraissait avoir servi pendant des lustres, celui de Seam était sale au possible, il prit donc celui de Harry (lui envoyant un coup d'œil bien appuyé au passage) et reparti vers ses copains de Poufsouffle.

Alors que Rry savourait la seconde de contact avec Ced, Seamus lança LE sujet fâcheux :

« Alors Harry tu vas faire comment pour passer devant le dragon le jour du tournoi ? »

Visiblement les sujets les plus secrets de Poudlard étaient ceux les plus connus ! Il répondit vaguement qu'une idée germait en lui mais que la dévoiler bouleverserait le suspense.

La réponse s'appuya par un électrisant coup d'œil au-dit Seamus, ce qui fut largement nécessaire.

OoOoOoO

La journée continua son cours sans autre questions fâcheuses et se termina dans le lit de Ron. Lit une place qui devait supporter les ébats de trois personnes. Épuisés ils dormirent les uns sur les autres complètement nus pendant le reste de la nuit. Ron dessous possédait Seamus, première couverture vivante / chauffante, qui possédait lui-même Harry, la seconde couverture vivante / chauffante. La seule mauvaise idée du propriétaire de cette fabuleuse double couverture chauffante : se tourner pendant son sommeil... Seamus et Ryry purent ainsi finirent leur sommeil corps emmêlés par terre. Quand Seamus se réveilla il tétait une drôle de sucette, quand à Harry son réveil fut très, très agréable... (ok je sais c'est de mauvais goût).

Sans un mot ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent de ce réveil inhabituel. Mais Seamus eut tout de même droit à un gentil câlin avant de se lever. Il était normal que son ami lui rende le bonheur de se soulager (ok c'est encore de mauvais goût).

Harry consentit enfin à s'entraîner pour le tournoi et engagea sa journée à s'exercer au sort d'attraction dans le parc avec Hermione. Mione baladant une humeur massacrante, lui fit payer la mauvaise note ( un B+ en botanique ) en le traitant de tous les noms à chaque erreurs.

« Idiot ne prend pas ta baguette comme ça ! ...

Que tu peux être imbécile, je t'ai dis de dire ACCIO et pas assio ! ...

Tu le fais exprès de faire ce mouvement avec ton coude ? Ça te donne l'air d'un plouc ! …

HARRY appliques-toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien sans un minimum de volonté !!! »

...Une journée formidable. Il rentra épuisé vers l'école. Son chemin croisa une fois de plus Dray et il n'était pas d'humeur à chercher la bagarre avec lui, si bien que lorsque celui-ci lui proposa de boire un whisky pur feu dans sa chambre, il accepta.

La chambre de Draco était aussi grande que la salle commune et elle n'abritait qu'un seul lit double, une chambre pour une personne ou un couple ? Harry n'en revenait pas !

Dray lui proposa de s'asseoir et de boire un p'tit verre, puis un autre, arf et encore un p'tit pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il faisait chaud et tous deux ôtèrent leur robe de sorcier. Harry prit la parole pour se remémorer la raison de sa présence, Draco lui répondit directement et franchement :

« On baise ? »

L'alcool + envie de sexe + ange blond à portée de main

« Ok »

Il se resservit tout de même un dernier verre pour le courage. (un Serpentard c'est toujours effrayant).

Harry admit à contre-cœur que ce Serpentard avait non seulement le physique d'un Dieu, mais en plus il faisait l'amour comme un Dieu. Sa peau pâle et parfaite ne pouvait envier ses lèvres douces, chaudes et humides. La nuit fut agréable en dormant à ses côtés.

Dans une tour non loin de là, un autre couple profita de l'absence d'un de leur camarade afin de fêter dignement une déclaration d'amour : Seamus et Ron.

Le lendemain matin Draco fut le premier à se réveiller, il resta de longues minutes à contempler le corps de Potter. Il lissa le dos de celui-ci de l'extrémité de l'index, serpentant à travers les rares imperfections de la peau.

Cependant il avait d'autres objectifs que le Gryffondor et il pensait se jeter bientôt sur un Poufsouffle. Il se leva sans un bruit, réunit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche.

Un bruit d'eau lointain réveilla Rry qui ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans la salle d'à côté. La salle de bain était emplie d'une brume fine, une silhouette mince se dessinait, Malefoy était debout dans une baignoire aux robinets d'or.

Harry s'avança à lui et réussi à lui faire décrocher un sourire magnifique. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble comme deux innocents (mon œil !) avant de se dire au revoir.

Dans un autre lieu un Poufsouffle se levait joyeusement de son lit, le rêve de la nuit écoulé lui avait apporté la solution au dragon annoncé par Potter. Il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier, mais à sa manière.

Cédric prit la direction de la salle de botanique, il avait cours avec les Serpentards qu'il détestait ouvertement. Avec ses copains il adorait leur jouer de vilains tours en représailles de leurs sarcasmes.

Dans le couloir menant aux serre il croisa Draco qui s'approcha de lui et lui pinça les fesses en dévoilant un sourire sournois. Sa proie se figea, devant le désarrois ressenti.

Heureusement pour Harry mais malheureusement pour Dray les Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout du goût de Céd qui se promit de se venger de cette attaque quand l'heure idéale pointerait son nez.

Harry avait repris l'habitude de s'entraîner avec Hermione malgré sa mauvaise humeur (à elle) et il fallait absolument maîtriser le sort d'attraction (à lui) avant les derniers jours le séparant de sa dernière épreuve.

La journée fut fructueuse car le soir il arriva à déplacer un arbre de 5 mètres vers lui avant que celui-ci ne s'abatte dans un lourd fracas (il était content que l'arbre ne lui ai pas atterri dans les mains ou sur la tête).

Hermione le félicita pour la première fois depuis longtemps et elle lui proposa même des bonbons. (ça c'est une super copine !).

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Ron et son compagnon pour le festin du soir et se séparèrent très tard après avoir jouer à des jeux sorciers (mister maboul sorcier, monopoly sorcier, course aux chaudrons ...). Et pour une fois chacun dormi seul dans son propre lit, d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

OoOoOoO

Le jour J arriva à une vitesse affolante, personne ne saurais dire comment la semaine avait pu passer aussi rapidement.

Les champions furent convoquer de bonne heure si bien que Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir le moindre de ses copains.

Il se trouva dans un chapiteau monté la veille près du terrain de Quidditch. Le fameux Scrimgeour accompagné du balourd de Ludo Verpey leurs dévoilèrent en quoi consistait l'épreuve: il suffisait simplement (selon Verpey) de ramener l'œuf d'or contenant l'indice de la prochaine épreuve sans infliger de dégâts aux autres œufs de dragon et sans mourir (éventuellement). Ils durent ensuite chacun leur tour piocher une espèce de dragon au hasard.

Le cœur de Rry se serra très fort quand il piocha au sort le Magyar à pointes, qui était le plus dangereux selon son ami expert adorateur de monstres que Mme Rowling nomma Hagrid.

Aussi lorsque Hermione reparue à ses côté il l'enlaça très fort en espérant que se ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Elle en profita pour lui donner quelques conseils pour bien réussir son sortilège. Mais ils furent interrompus par l'insupportable Rita suivie de son photographe qui les ébloui de son flash grotesque.

Quand elle fut gentiment congédier de la tente, Hermione parti s'installer dans les gradins extérieurs où s'étaient déjà installés tous les Gryffondors. Le premier coup de canon résonna et le premier champion descendit dans l'arène sous une clameur folle d'élèves en furie.

Les minutes furent longues mais Harry réussi à tenir le choc psychologique d'être le denier à entrer dans « l'abattoir à sorciers ». Il entendait les cris de Fleur qui devait s'être blessé, sans parler des rugissement effroyable des différents dragons importé de Roumanie par le frère de son copain.

Quand le quatrième coup de canon résonna, il se releva de son siège, ses jambes tremblaient comme une feuille, il aurait juré avoir subi le sortilège de jambencoton, il prit son courage à deux mains et fonça tête baissée dans le colisée improvisé.

Malgré son état de stress intense il réussit, du troisième essai, son sort d'attraction sous le regard horrifié de ses amis. Le balai vola derrière le Magyar et fila droit dans la main de Ryry qui enfourcha l'engin et décolla.

Il maitrisait parfaitement son balais et récupérer l'œuf d'or malgré le dragon était plus facile qu'un match de Quidditch. (à la différence que les cognards ne crachaient pas de feu et ne lançaient pas de queue hérissée de pointes à son encontre).

Le soir la fête battait son plein dans les rangs de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles. Les élèves agités montèrent à leurs dortoirs mais la salle commune resta gavée de monde jusqu'à 2 heures du matin.

Le whisky pur feu coula à flot et beaucoup s'endormirent les uns sur les autres devant la cheminée de leur tour. Le lendemain matin nombreux était les cadavres de bouteilles que les elfes de maisons durent nettoyer. Les élèves se levèrent avec un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne et ils durent absorber sagement les comprimé après-fête du docteur Labringue.

Lors du cours de métamorphose Madame Mac Gonagall servit un succulent gâteau à ses élèves et se montra d'excellente humeur après la performance de SON Mister Potter.

Le cours suivant enseignait l'art de fabrication des potions et ce fut nettement moins relaxant. Harry, Ron et Seamus écopèrent comme par hasard de trois heures de colle pour le soir.

Ils subirent ainsi les innombrables remontrances de Snape (ou Rogue c'est comme vous voulez) pendant ce temps et naviguèrent ensuite à leur appartement où ils se déchainèrent sur l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Le lendemain soir plusieurs élèves demandèrent à Harry d'ouvrir l'œuf d'or trônant comme un trophée sur une étagère de la salle commune.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise d'entendre un cris aiguë à percer les tympans sortir de cette chose si jolie.

Personne ne comprit le moindre son, nul n'y entrevit la solution de l'énigme et aucun ne voulait réécouter l'horreur dans son emballage doré. Bref Harry devrait encore gérer cela tout seul comme un grand (merci les copains !).

Dans la journée une idée lui vient, il croyait avoir lu ça dans un livre, un sons bizarre que produisait un monstre magique. Il entreprit de ne rien dire à personne et de se rendre à la bibliothèque seul.

Sur son chemin il croisa Cédric, qui étrangement le stoppa. Le grand mâle désirait s'entretenir avec lui ? Non impossible, mais pourtant c'était le cas.

Problème, Harry était totalement pris au dépourvu, loin de se douter de le rencontrer à ce moment précis et tout seul !

« Harry j'aimerais te remercier pour le dragon , si je n'avais pas su avant, je serais surement mort. Je te dois bien une récompense spéciale. Je te donnerais la solution à l'énigme, je sais que tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé. Viens dans la salle de bain des préfets à 20 heures ce soir. » il appuya sa proposition d'un clin d'œil soutenu (comme la dernière fois).

Le sang de Ryry ne fit qu'un tour, il abandonna la bibliothèque et ce stupide livre sur les sirènes pour se concentrer sur la rencontre du soir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu encore un peu. Ce chapitre a également subit un petit remodeling … biz a tous et toutes, laissez vous reviews ^^


	3. Rencontre

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre  
**

* * *

Le rendez-vous était fixé dans le salle de bain des préfets. En toute logique Harry sortit le grand jeu pour aller se laver : prendre une douche, se peigner (même avec cette foutue mèche rebelle), s'habiller comme pour un grand gala …

A un autre lieu de ce château, même scénario avec Mister Diggory. Celui-ci sortit discrètement de sa chambre espérant échapper aux remarques que ne manqueraient pas de faire ses camarades blaireaux (en référence au symbole de la maison Poufsouffle).

Cependant il y eut un incident sur le chemin de la salle de bain, un adorable blondinet venait de s'évanouir dans le couloir reliant les Poufsouffles à la salle de bain des préfets...

Il se tenait allongé sur le côté et semblait en mauvais état, sa robe de sorcier était déchirée par endroits et sur son visage se montraient des traces de luttes.

Cédric ne pu se résoudre à honorer son rendez-vous pour porter sagement Malefoy à l'infirmerie, il le laissa aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh et reparti vers la salle de bain, au cas où Harry l'attendrait encore.

OoOoOoO

Harry arriva tout joyeux devant le portrait de sirène qui annonçait l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets et capitaines de quidditch. Il dit le mot de passe et entra dans la luxueuse salle aux robinets d'or et au sol de marbre.

Un grand vitrail de femme sur un rocher surplombait l'immense baignoire, mais aucun Cédric ne se trouvait dans les parages.

Harry se défit de ses habits, actionna les divers tuyauteries déversant des salves de parfums, d'eau et de mousses d'aspects différents et entra dans le bain. Une légère vapeur entourant désormais les lieux, les rendant ainsi beaucoup plus intimes.

Patientant un petit moment, il se motiva à réessayer l'énigme de l'œuf en l'ouvrant, celui-ci émit les mêmes cris assourdissant que dans la salle commune.

Quand une présence se fit sentir dans la salle, Harry se retourna en souriant d'excitation, pour accueillir Cédric …

Seul problème : depuis quand Cédric avait le teint si pâle ? Depuis quand se déguisait-il en fille à lunettes ? Et depuis quand traversait-il les murs ????

De toute évidence, Mimi geignarde fut aux anges d'être remarquée comme une déesse, mais la moue boudeuse que Harry lui donna quelques secondes après sa traversée du mur, fut de presser le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

Le jeune vivant ne voulu surtout pas blessée Mimi, (à cause de son humeur lunatique), et lui parla aussi poliment que ses nerfs le pouvaient.

Celle-ci lui donna un indice pour découvrir le secret de l'œuf (...) il l'écouta et les cris aiguës se transformèrent en une douce plainte sub-aquatique dès que l'œuf fut englouti dans le bain tiède.

Il apprit par-cœur la complainte des sirènes avant de questionner Mimi sur sa vie depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vu (la gaffe) … les cris qu'elle émit en protestation furent quasiment pire que les plaintes de l'œuf et elle s'enfuit dans le premier tuyau d'évacuation qu'elle trouva, en accusant Harry de se moquer d'elle en lui parlant de « vie ».

Il ne s'écoula guère quelques minutes quand découvrant l'heure qu'il était, Harry décréta officiellement s'être fait poser un lapin par Cédric.

Il s'habilla maladroitement, revêtant sa robe à l'envers et s'y reprenant plusieurs fois pour la mettre dans le bon sens et s'enfuit vers son dortoir avec colère.

OoOoOoO

Seamus et Ron sachant que Harry devrait se rendre à la salle de bain pour rencontrer Cédric, décidèrent de bloquer toutes les interférences possibles à ce rendez-vous, et la première était Malefoy qui désirait autant que son rival de se faire le beau héros de Poufsouffle.

Pendant que leur copain prenait sa douche ils agirent … Ron déroba la carte du maraudeur et repéra Draco dans un couloir. Avec Seamus ils le rejoignit à la croisée d'un couloir.

Malefoy semblait hargneux ce soir là et ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui faire cracher la raison de cette hargne :

« Imbéciles de Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-il, vous pensez que je ne suis pas au courant pour le rendez-vous de ce cher Potter ? Alors croyez-moi ça ne va pas se dérouler sans moi ! Je vais de ce pas chercher un professeur, le balafré n'a aucunement le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets, et de plus le professeur Snape appréciera grandement de sanctionner une attitude indigne de se passer entre deux étudiants ! »

Son regard mauvais les délaissa et ils couru en direction des cachots.

D'un clin d'œil les deux compères s'exclamèrent respectivement : _Levia corpus_ et _Petrificus totalus_, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever le blond dans les airs avant de le laisser choir brutalement contre le mur, déchirant sa robe et créant divers éraflures sur son visage.

De peur les deux imbéciles de Gryffondor ne se firent pas prier pour déplier leurs jambes et retourner incognito dans leur dortoir, certes essoufflé mais restant inconnu des services de répression des actes illicites interclasse ( à savoir Argus Rusard et Minerva Mac Gonagall).

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur partie d'échec version sorcier et encouragèrent Harry quand celui-ci émergea enfin de sa douche.

OoOoOoO

Draco se réveilla douloureusement, il semblait être dans un lit, entouré de draps blanc, une odeur d'hôpital flottait dans l'air … Oh non il venait de nouveau échouer à l'infirmerie.

L'histoire ferait sans doute le tour de l'école et les Serpentards ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer pour colporter le dernier ragots concernant le fils Malefoy.

Cependant une autre idée bizarre lui trottait dans le système nerveux, un sentiment plus exactement, il … non il ne pouvait pas … pourtant il y pensa sérieusement … mais c'était impossible … moué, il aurait besoin d'y réfléchir avant de se poser plus de questions.

Il s'agita volontairement dans le lit, faisant grincer les ressort du matelas, afin d'attirer l'attention de l'infirmière.

En effet, il ne tarda pas à jeter un œil à travers le paravent. Mauvais signe elle jeta un coup d'oeil très inquiet.

Trop mauvais signe, elle lui souriait, habituellement elle ne souriait jamais. Une goutte de sueur glacée s'insinua dans le dos de Draco.

L'infirmière s'approcha, avec son horrible sourire radieux qui empestait les mauvaises nouvelles :

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Mal, répondit-il de mauvaise voix, si je suis dans ce lit c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose non ?

En effet, reprit-elle, votre camarade vous a amené ici après vous avoir déniché dans un sale état près d'un mur.

De qui s'agissait-il, demanda le blond avec hésitation ?

De notre aimable héros : Cédric Diggory !

Draco reprit son souffle avec peine, bien que d'apprendre ceci le remplit doublement de joie, enfin presque … Cédric l'avait pris dans ses bras et Harry n'avait pas pu obtenir son rendez-vous … mais une petite voix lui dictait que ce serait triste que Harry souffre … il faudrait penser à faire taire cette voix !

Il se posa nonchalant sur son lit et essaya de ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il venait de penser !

Se rendormir était le seul moyen … il interrompit son raisonnement. L'infirmière était toujours à ses côtés et semblait avoir autre chose à lui dire.

J'aurais une autre question à vous imposer avant de vous administrer une potion de sommeil.

Draco la regarda de son œil mauvais, le gris de son iris se colorant mystérieusement en noir dans ce genre de cas, ce qui encouragea la brave dame à poursuivre par LA question.

Avez-vous d'une manière ou d'une autre un sentiment qui aurait changé par rapport à un camarade auquel vous auriez pu penser très fort durant votre accident ?

Non, se défendit immédiatement Draco derrière un masque qu'il espérait impassible.

Cela convenu à l'infirmière qui décidément lui tapait sérieusement sur le système, en l'obligeant à cogiter sur la petite voix qui était survenue depuis son réveil.

Il prit rapidement la potion de sommeil et se retrouva en moins de deux dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoO

Harry se retourna une ultime fois dans son lit quand, ne supportant plus les halètements de ses compères il se leva et les rejoignit afin de leur faire gentiment comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être excité après le lapin de Cédric.

Seamus eut la très très très mauvaise idée de lui dire :

Il paraît que les pattes de lapin portent chance. Peut-être que les lapins sont pareils.

Et il éclata de rire.

En une fraction de seconde le gentil Harry saisit sa baguette et prononça de sa douce voix : _bloclang _(sortilège collant la langue au palais) et Seamus n'émit qu'un gwahahawaha de protestation.

Harry retourna dans sa couchette et grâce au calme, il fut lui aussi emporté dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain, il descendit vers la grande salle, laissant Seamus et Ron seuls. Il soupçonnait Ron de lui faire un peu la tête. En chemin un puissant bras le stoppa.

Un jeune homme plus âgé bâti sur le modèle des athlètes grecs lui barrait le passage.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur, lui cracha Harry ! Comment interpréter ce que tu m'as fait hier ? Je croyais que c'était un rendez-vous …

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et comme il ne savait pas la réaction qu'il devait adopter dans cette circonstance, il choisit l'option facile, la fuite …

Cédric se mordit la joue après ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire. Il était amoureux de lui cela ne faisait aucun doutes, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, Harry ne pouvait pas l'aimer sans le connaître … il aurait voulu lui dire mais son cœur refusa de courir après un espoir, l'espoir de voir Harry amoureux de lui et non de son image.

D'ailleurs il doutait que Harry puisse lui pardonner, ce Gryffondor était réputé comme le plus têtu de l'école.

La colère de Ron, après le sort de son meilleur ami sur son petit ami, tomba en flèche lorsqu'il le découvrit pleurant dans son lit.

Seamus s'en alla par décence et les laissa parler, de la dureté des sentiments, de l'ivresse d'une passion, des désespoirs de l'âme.

OoOoOoO

Dans un lit d'infirmerie, Draco devenait de plus en plus rageur. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête une récente conquête qui avait fini comme habituellement dans son lit.

La différence avec « comme habituellement » c'est que cette conquête lui tourmentait encore les méninges. Comme habituellement un seul soir lui suffisait pour remplir son carnet de chasse et passer à la prochaine proie, il devint fort suspect envers Pomfresh qui trouvait toujours une excuse à deux noises pour lui soutirer des détails sur sa vie.

N'en tenant plus il pénétra profondément les yeux de sa soignante et lui demanda clairement :

Quels sont les effets du sort que l'on m'a infliger ?

Rien du tout, répondit-elle sèchement. Vous vous sentez en pleine forme, n'es-ce pas ?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas : Draco pratiquait la legimencie et l'occlumencie après les quelques cours particuliers de son professeur et ami Snape.

Il vit aussitôt que cette charmante dame lui cachait quelque chose et qu'elle lui mentait effrontément. Elle ne cessait d'avoir à l'esprit un sentiment d'inquiétude … pour son malade … un sentiment d'incertitude sur sa vie … amoureuse … sur son futur …

Draco fouilla un peu plus profondément : elle cherchait à lui cacher un … effet … secondaire.

Mince, il n'arrivait pas à décrypter plus ce qu'il y avait dans le crâne d'une satanée Sainte ni touche. Il joua le bluff :

Je sais que vous me cacher l'effet secondaire de ce qui m'est tomber dessus. Je veux savoir ce qui m'attend et si vous ne me dites rien de suite je pourrais aisément parler à qui veut m'entendre et il y a du monde que vous aimez en secret le professeur Dumbledore et que vous avez même fini dans la couche du directeur après une soirée arrosée.

L'infirmière devint blanc comme un linge, hésitante entre montrée son choc ou montrer sa colère. Finalement elle tourna les talons et n'ajouta aucun mot.

Draco ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cet imprévu. Il profita néanmoins de sa journée pour lire un livre sur la legimencie et comment découvrir ce que la petite infirmière cachait.

OoOoOoO

Harry se perdit dans les couloirs, errant comme une âme en peine, ne cherchant aucun but si ce n'est de déambuler et se laisser envahir par la colère qu'il ressentait envers le beau gosse, le golden boy...

Son chemin fut arrêté par deux puissants membres d'un corps apollon qui entourèrent ses épaules en maintenant une prise ferme mais non agressive.

Harry, je dois te parler et m'excuser de t'avoir abandonné l'autre soir, débuta Cédric.

Parce qu'il y avait un rendez-vous ? J'ai du le louper moi aussi, renchérit Harry.

Cédric rigola franchement déstabilisant le Gryffondor.

Oui, il y avait bien un rendez-vous que je compte sacrément remettre à demain soir, même lieu, même heure. J'en profiterais pour te conter une histoire sur les raisons de ma précédente absence. Et cette fois, un Serpentard pourrait mourir que je ne le sauverais pas.

Le plus âgé repartit dans les couloirs en donnant l'impression de connaître sa direction, en réalité il était aussi perdu que Potter et ne faisait que semblant d'être sûr de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir débiter le petit discours précédent bien qu'il l'eut répété une trentaine de fois devant son miroir depuis l'incident Malefoy.

Harry ne comprit pas ce que Cédric voulait dire avec l'histoire des Serpentards, mais il acceptait nonchalamment de « subir » un éventuel nouvel affront pour les beaux yeux du Poufsouffle.

Intérieurement notre élu sautait de joie à l'idée de profiter d'un moment de pure intimité avec son Cédric. . . . Tiens maintenant il commençait à penser à SON Cédric ? Oui les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer.

* * *

**Et voilà enfin la suite des aventures folles de nos héros. La suite … je la promet pas tout de suite ça m'évitera de donner de faux espoirs, bien qu'étant en vacances désormais, j'ai plus de temps pour m'y mettre.**

**En espérant que cette histoire vous aimez, une bonne journée je vous souhaite .**


End file.
